


Believe

by flamingosarepink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I spell victor with a k, M/M, but certain people convinced me to so here i am, some of this may diverge from canon, unbeta'd because when i wrote this i wasn't intending on posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: A re-imaging of the first episode, and what would have happened if Viktor was the one who followed Yuuri into the bathroom in Sochi instead of Yurio.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, I wasn't intending on posting this but certain friends of mine convinced me to post, so thus it is unbeta'd. Also, because Eurovision is going on right now I titled this "Believe" after Dima Bilan's winning song from 2008 (and also, because who doesn't love Evgeni Plushenko and Edvin Marton).

Viktor can’t help but just watch him with some emotion he can’t quite place, but he can feel the emotions Yuuri feels mostly in part to the body language the other is exhibiting. He’s somewhat slouching against the wall of the hallway with his phone against his ear, talking to someone that Viktor can only guess is a relative. Given the somewhat short distance they’re standing away from each other, he eventually hears that in fact Yuuri is talking to his mother. A half-attempted smile finds its way to his face before a hand rises to his face to presumably wipe at an eye. Viktor mentally makes a face of embarrassed confusion. 

_I’m really not good with crying,_ Viktor thinks as he looks off in the direction of Yakov and Yuri, with the latter currently looking rather bored and unattentive as their shared coach yells something about his step sequence. When he looks back to the spot where he last saw Yuuri, he’s disappeared like a ghost. There’s not many places he could have gone to be fair, but Viktor looks at the door to the bathroom right as it softly shuts. He debates on whether he should follow Yuuri or not, but this is all as his feet carry him towards the door. Yakov spots him out of the corner of his eye and yells something at him as he slips inside but Viktor is unaware. What he hears as he softly steps inside is an intense conversation. He stops near the sinks, staying slightly out of view of the stall Yuuri has holed himself up in. 

Yuuri sounds somewhat distressed. “Mom, you had a viewing party? That’s embarrassing and I think i’m going to die!” There’s a chuckle after those words are uttered, and Viktor tries not to laugh too. The other’s mom probably tried to say something uplifting which was only in vain, because there’s a mumble of some words and then silence as Yuuri begins to sob. He probably hung up the phone because there’s no way that he’d cry on the phone. Viktor makes another face. _Not more crying.._ Viktor really should ask someone about what to do when someone cries because as much as he wants to help, he has no idea what to do in this situation. Mentally, he sees Yuri rolling his eyes and making a noise akin to a cat coughing up a hairball. But somewhere in the mix of Viktor thinking about all of this, there’s silence and the sound of the door opening. 

If Viktor dashes out now, he probably could spare himself the embarrassment of seeing the look on Yuuri’s face that probably would make him scramble to say something supportive which Yuuri would probably doubt the sincerity of because he thinks Viktor knows exactly the right things to say. Which couldn’t be farther from the truth. Because if he really knew Viktor, then he’d know how confused Viktor gets when it comes to comforting someone who is upset. But all of these thoughts fly out of his mind when he comes face to face with Yuuri Katsuki, and he can’t tell what the other man is feeling. His eyes are red and puffy from behind his glasses and right as he sees Viktor, the look on Yuuri’s face is one of pure mortification and he is just SO horrified. Viktor offers him a smile that people usually would melt over with a hint of something a little more personal, but given the fact that his **_idol_** , the idomitable Viktor Nikiforov has just smiled at him after presumably hearing his meltdown from hell, Yuuri makes a noise that’s something between a gasp and a moan- dashes for the door, leaving Viktor in his wake. 

_At least I tried,_ Viktor thinks. He shrugs as he runs a hand through his silvery blond hair and makes a beeline for where Yuri and Yakov are standing now joined by Mila, who greets him with a cheery smile and a wave while Yuri makes some snide comment about Yuuri being a giant crybaby while Mila playfully pinches his cheek and says “ Don’t be rude, Yuri!” in that typical playful tone, to which Yuri makes a growling noise. Meanwhile, Viktor sort of feels only disdain. For whatever reason he doesn’t know, but to the side of the three of them Yakov is grumbling about how its time to leave yet none of them seem to be listening to him. When Yakov turns and begins walking down the hall back to the lobby of the rink, Viktor follows while Mila and Yuri file in behind him. He can’t help but keep Yuuri on his mind, hoping that he’s not beating himself up too badly but knowing somehow that that isn’t the case. 

All the other skaters are milling about when they arrive back, talking over a variety of things. Viktor attempts to start a conversation with Yuri about his program, but the younger skater stops him. “Blah blah who really cares, old man?” Yuri retorts, to which Viktor just chuckles. But something catches his attention, and it’s the announcer Morooka (who Viktor doesn’t know too well) talking rather animatedly and loudly. 

“ Don’t give up now kid, you hear me?” There’s a sense of urgency in his voice. “ You’re too young to retire!” 

The voice that comes next Viktor recognizes and his stomach flips at the answer. 

“ Thanks Morooka, but I’d like to have some time to think that over.” It’s Yuuri talking, and Viktor discreetly looks over from under his eyelashes in his direction. Words continue to be exchanged, Yuuri looks off out the window before starting to walk off in the direction his coach Celestino walked in. Once again, Viktor finds himself doing the very opposite of what he thinks he should be doing. 

“Yuuri!” He calls out, and to his relief, the Japanese skater whips around. “Viktor?” He says breathlessly out of sheer surprise that they’ve come face to face again with each other. 

“ You’re a good skater. You need some work, but take some time off.. Rest. But don’t retire.” 

Yuuri stares at him blankly in shock. His idol is telling him all this, and he can’t believe it. He doesn’t know how to really respond and even Celestino is somewhat shocked. Yet his nerves get the best of him and to be honest, all he wants to do is just go back to his room and hide in the comfort of his bed where he can cry in peace. 

“ Thank you, Viktor.” is all Yuuri says before turning around and walking out the door as Celestino follows. It’s simple and to the point, with no real emotion in it- It’s just a simple response that causes Viktor to purse his lips and frown slightly. He can only guess that Yuuri didn’t actually listen to what he said, maybe he did and was just being polite. But for now, Viktor can only guess. That night as Viktor lays in bed he can only think about this. _Not much I can do, it’s not like I can do anything._

It’s a long while before Viktor thinks about Yuuri again. When he does, it’s backstage at Worlds. Yuuri didn’t qualify which isn’t a surprise, but there’s a certain feeling Viktor has without him around. Yuri is not far behind him warming up with his headphones in, his leg all the way up past his head as he stretches on a mat on the floor. The thought of _maybe i’m thinking about what happened at the Banquet rather than him_ pops into his mind but no, it all goes hand in hand. What happened was really quite strange and Viktor wasn’t expecting Yuuri to do come up to him half naked after dancing on a freaking _POLE_ which even shocked Chris who really isn’t ever shocked by anything because normally Chris is the one shocking people. Yuri had looked on horrified and somewhat embarrassed perhaps, but the look of sheer admiration Yuuri had in his eyes while hanging on Viktor stayed with him. The Russian is stolen away from his thoughts as he’s called to the ice by an usher. 

The lack of inspiration that’s been haunting him unrelentingly lately leaves him for a moment. He skates yet another flawless and beautiful program and when he gets off the ice to head over to the kiss and cry where Yakov is sitting arms akimbo in his usual grumpy way, Viktor doesn’t hear the words uttered by someone who is presumably a fan watching. 

_“Now that’s a man who’s in love.”_

\- - -


End file.
